<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between you and I (You've changed) by CanoodlesUoodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104773">Between you and I (You've changed)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoodlesUoodles/pseuds/CanoodlesUoodles'>CanoodlesUoodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster High, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Developing Friendships, F/F, Fantasy, Female Human/Female Kelpie, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Human/Monster Society, Interspecies Relationship(s), Monster High Setting, Other, Platonic Relationships, Racism, Worldbuilding, racial inequality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoodlesUoodles/pseuds/CanoodlesUoodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai asks, and Dotty answers. Two students having a chat in the library and come to a hill in their friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between you and I (You've changed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning! There is mention of racism and if you're not comfortable with that please leave!<br/>Word count: 1000</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why are you allowed here at Monster High?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dotty paused in her reading. That was a genuine question. An intrusive one but nothing like the past questions she received being alone with Kai. Those always involved a packed swiftness to harm like a group of tiny Puranas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m being sanctioned here until I graduate.” She responded flatly before continuing her reading. Kai narrowed her eyes on her deadpan face, pushing herself onto the table they shared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being sanctioned here?” She questioned her again, her tone signaling her to be more explicit. Dotty closed the Clawculus book to answer. Her tired eyes connected with two black beaded ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was being harassed by people in my community for reporting four teenagers who wanted to harm a monster owner and his business.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai’s ears pointed upwardly before settling. Dotty could sense that response was a bit shocking to hear. It didn’t bother her much but plainly saying you’ve been kicked from society for calling out an attempted murder isn’t common to others. She turned her head away to look at some of the stacked books on the shelves, trying to keep a facade of disinterest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you mention that before…” Dotty froze, her jaw shifted at her response. She turned back to her. A tornado had entered her mind, one that was showing through her rigid posture and dark eyes. Kai knew it was filled with anger and bitter reasoning, yet she didn’t know if it was directed towards her or the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What good would that do?” She quipped to her, nearly regarded as an offense rather than a dry question. The young kelpie's face contoured under Dotty’s gaze. Kai released a puff of air almost giving in to ignoring the conversation to stop feeling uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean if you told everyone that other normies were harassing you in your old school then you wouldn’t have a hard time here.” She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And have other students here use that against me? Pity me for that?” Damn, she didn’t view it like that. She opened her mouth to start however nothing came out, she didn’t know how to approach her claims. Dotty relaxed her shoulders to continue. “I’m only here on the behalf of the monster that said I saved him, and going around to tell everyone why I’m here is no one's business but mine, headmaster, and the monster council.” A bitter syrup taste placed itself in her throat as she remembers standing in the room with the monster council, how some of them scrutinized her deeply despite their statements of protection for her. She felt like they were anticipating for her to fuck up and allow them to pull the rug from under. An agenda was being pushed there that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai pulled away from the table, her chain skirting loudly in the library. “I wasn’t trying to say you had to...just suggesting that it could be helpful.” She bit back defensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, I’m telling you it wouldn’t. If I say that every time to people I met here, some will force themselves to talk to me while some might react negatively and raise hell to the monster who requested me here. Besides I rather have people hate me than befriend me despite their feelings.” Dotty argued, reaching for the Clawculus book. However, Kai nabbed it before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to be hated for being a normie? Why are you content?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another pause silenced them. Kai was starting to hate the silence with each passing moment. “I’m not content, I tolerate it...if people here want to hate me for being a normie that’s fine, I’ll know they’re true to themselves, and they’ll know to avoid me. I’m not supposed to be here anyways, Monster High was created to give education for monsters and mixtures alike, I'm a special case..." She rambled off, her fingers gliding down on her dark sepia-brown skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai’s grip on the book started to flex against its spine. Her inky black hair covered the left side of her face however it didn’t hinder the living stress in her eyes. It may have been due to Dotty’s indifferent responses, the slippings of a harsh reality that she was never open to. That didn’t stop the persistent urge to ask more for her replies. To know the abundance of deplorable stories that follow her, ones that in their developing friendship she hopes to know what disturbs her. Kai released a heavy sigh as she lay the book down. Dotty made moves towards it until she asked one more question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you experience this in your old school..before they kicked you out…?” The confusion laced in her voice was too prevalent to ignore. She chewed her lip at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...they hated me for being born the way I look.” She finished in a hoarse timbre, her posture was shrunken as her hands rested on the insides of her elbows. In the time Dotty had been with Kai, she was given a myriad of expressions she never expected to see in the span of 5 seconds. The way her head tilted to the side while the words rolled in swirling her into a horrifying clash with shock and anguish, her brows rose faster than tides rushing to the shore, ending with a small deep-seated frown, her eyes adding a glossy tinge. They both knew this was gonna be explained, just not today, maybe not tomorrow either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won't get into that, particularly not here.” Dotty swallowed, her eyes quickly glanced at the library clock. It was 3:45 pm, indicating that Minty and Reese were gonna start searching for them. She started placing her books within her bag, Kai followed suit. They headed for the doors till Kai stopped, lightly laying her hand on her wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another surprise from her. Dotty peeked over her shoulder, a winsome smile graced her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve changed.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For any confusion, these two characters of mine weren't friends before and slowly are making the effort too. Kudos, Comments, and Criqitues are encouraged and appreciated!</p><p>Link to my insta: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/curly_oodles/">instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>